A Love That Never Faded
by SpartaLazor
Summary: During the Covenant attacks on New Alexandria, Noble Six encounters a Spartan that he never thought he would see again. A Spartan that was much more than a friend. Short prequel to Three Are Better Than One.


_Chapter Uno: Reunion_

* * *

_When Six was helping the evacuations in New Alexandria, he met another Spartan team that was assisting. Among the team there was a Spartan that he had been friends with in boot camp." -Emile A239, Three Are Better Than One, Chapter 18._

* * *

**New Alexandria, Reach, August 2552**

Noble Six looked up at the skys of fire, watching as Banshees and Falcons fought for air supremacy. As always, it seemed like the Covenant were winning.

It had been over an hour since he had fallen from the Covenant Corvette where Jorge had given his life. Six was leading a group of civilians and ODSTs to a landing pad of the Traxus building. They had been ambushed and killed, all of them, including a young girl of eight. The Covenant wouls stop at nothing to kill all the humans.

His DMR had taken a direct hit from a Concussion Rifle, leaving it charred, melted, and completely unusable. Six sighed as he picked up a fallen ODSTs BR55. It had been a while since he last used used one, after he had discovered the wonders a DMR could do.

The clip was full, indicating that the ODST had been killed without a fight. "That's how most die anyway," Six muttered, throwing the weapon over his back, putting it alongside his Jet Pack. He glanced up at the bridge he was on, and the landing pad was through the building ahead. The civilians had been so close.

_"This is Spartan A217 to any UNSC forces in this area." _Six checked the signal, and located a group of Spartans on top of a building to the left of the building.

"This is Spartan B312, go ahead 217," Six replied, looking toward the rooftop. From what he could tell, there were five Spartans; a green one, two red ones, an orange one, and a teal one.

_"Um...say again," _A217 said over the comm. Six rolled his eyes. Spartans should be more listening to their comrades.

"This is Spartan B312," he repeated, watching the rooftop as the teal Spartan pointed toward Six's location. The orange Spartan was staring at him.

_"Where's the rest of your team?" _

"Not sure, I kinda got separated from them after I blew the super-carrier," Six responded, trying to impress these other Spartans.

_"So you're the reason we're trapped in this hell hole!" _A217 shouted. "_The remains of that carrier blocked off three evacuation routes!"_

"Well, I didn't blow it up, Jorge did," Six retorted, completely ignoring the fact that he had just said that he had.

_"Well then, can you put Jorge on the line? I have somethings to say to him."_

"I could, if he hadn't given his life in the process of destroying that carrier, taking sixty-thousand Covies with him. He thought he had just saved his planet."

A217 fell silent. _"Oh. Damn. Come to out location. We're still evac-ing the civilians, and we could use some help."_

"Copy," Six closed the comm channel as he jumped off the bridge, and activated his Jet Pack. The thrusters lifted him up enough to reach the top of a building just short of his destination. He let the engine cool down, before making another jump.

B312 hovered over the rooftop, before cutting the thrusters and landing on his feet. "Who's A217?" Six asked, looking for the leader. He saw several civilians, all terrified, with the fathers and mothers hugging the life out of their children.

"I am," the green Spartan, clad in EVA armor, walked up to him. "I hear you lost all of the civilians you were escorting."

"Hey, that was a surprise attack by a Brute, with Jackal snipers to back him up!" Six shot back. "And if you haven't noticed, I didn't have four other Spartans backing me up!"

"Really? I heard you were the top ranked Spartan during civilian evac ops on other planets," A217 replied. "Although you had a slight problem with anger management when one was killed."

Six was taken aback. He had only told one other person about that. And he hadn't heard from that person in years.

The orange female Spartan walked up to him, and opened a private channel. "And I also heard that you once killed a trainee."

Six clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned snow white under his armor. "How the hell do you know that?"

Time slowed for Noble Six as the female took off her helmet. He reocognized the cascade of red hair. The slightly freckled face. The green eyes. It was the one person he had never expected to see again.

Ashley B341.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Wass up? You probably didn't expect this right? I figured I wold put in a little bit of backstory for Six and Ashley, just for fun.**_

_**Anyway, this shouldn't affect any of my other story updates:**_

Three Are Better Than One_**: Updates to be continued regularly.**_

Another Day, Another War_**: Updates to be continued ASAHP. Writing an alternate sequel as well.**_

The Journey Ahead_**: Currently undergoing rewriting. Not sure when it will be continued.**_

_**Drop a comment-o if yo liked the first chapter-o.**_

_**Peace out!**_


End file.
